


surprises

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, it's jordan's birthday, marrish fluff, sterek implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are you guys taking me?"</p><p>"If you ask that one more time, I’m going to seriously punch you."</p><p>(A Jordan Parrish birthday fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't posted a fic up in a long time. I've been working on an original novel of mine. I decided to write this in honor of Ryan Kelley's birthday today, and I thought why not write something about our favorite deputy's birthday! It's just a drabble but I hope you guys like it. :)
> 
> Comments/kudos/bookmarks are highly appreciated!!

"Where are you guys taking me?"  
  
"If you ask that one more time, I’m going to seriously punch you," Stiles says, annoyed, as he leads the blind folded deputy up a flight of stairs.  
  
"You’d punch a deputy?" Parrish asks, amused. He hears Lydia giggle.  
  
"Well, you’re technically not in uniform at the moment," Stiles reminds him. "And calm down, we’re almost there."  
  
Parrish sighs. The two teenagers had nearly kidnapped him after his shift, throwing him into Stiles jeep and tying a blindfold around him. And no matter how many times he questioned them, the two wouldn’t say anything. Stiles would just crack a ridiculous joke and Lydia would touch his arm, whispering,  _it’s a surprise._  Parrish likes surprises, but when you like in a supernatural town like Beacon Hills, where dead bodies are found like a completely normal thing, surprises have a different meaning.   
  
As Parrish walks higher up the stairs, he starts to hear music. The loud beat echoes through his ears and doesn’t help him at all at figuring out hi surroundings. The music gets louder and louder with every step Parrish takes and sooner or later, it’s so loud that he swears he’s standing in a concert or something.  
  
"Alright, we’re here!" Stiles says and Parrish can just imagine the goofy grin on the boy’s face.  
  
"And that would be  _where_?” Parrish asks once again.  
  
"You’re about to find out," Lydia says in his ear.  
  
Parrish hears what he assumes to be a large door opening and as soon as it does, his ears strain from the music, which is at its loudest volume now. “Did you guys take me to a club?” Parrish shouts over the music.  
  
"Uh, sort of?" Stiles says as he takes one of Parrish’s arms while Lydia takes the other, leading him wherever they were going.  
  
Parrish feels someone untying the blindfold around him and he sighs in relief since he’ll finally be able to see again. And when the blindfold drops from his eyes, he’s shocked at the sigh in front of him. They’re in Derek’s loft, Parrish figures that out easily since he’s been to the werewolves place far too many times—they were actually really good friends now, which always surprised him and everyone else, because as Stiles always says,  _who knew Derek McSourwolf Hale could actually have friends?_    
  
But Derek’s loft isn’t exactly how he usually imagines it to be, since there’s about a hundred people piled in the center, dancing like there’s no tomorrow (or because they’re unbelievably drunk) with their shirts off and their bodies glowing from glow in the dark body paint. Before he can even question what was going on, he hears two people blurt  _Happy Birthday!_  before latching on to him, nearly tackling him to the floor. Parrish doesn’t need to look at their faces to know that it’s Scott and Kira, since they’re always tackling people down like little kids.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Parrish manages to muster out, absolutely surprised, because he had forgotten that today was  _his birthday_. He feels stupid, wondering how could someone forget their own birthday, but then he remembers that he had been busy with work at the station and it had really just slipped his mind.  
  
Someone helps him back up, and Parrish finds himself facing Derek. “I thought you didn’t like parties in your loft,” he immediately says, remembering how Stiles had told him that the last time there was a party in Derek’s loft, Derek had threatened a security guard and flipped a table over. Parrish didn’t think it was that bad, especially since the werewolf was capable of more.  
  
Derek gives Parrish one of his rare smiles. “I can be accommodating when it comes to certain people,” he tells him, putting a hand on the deputy’s shoulder. “Happy Birthday, man.”  
  
"Thanks," Parrish grins at him widely and before Derek can say anything else, Stiles grabs the werewolf’s hand and starts dragging him to the dance floor, despite his resistance.  
  
"Stiles, no, let me go—"  
  
But it’s too late, because the teenage boy is already gyrating his hips on the wolf and Parrish can’t help but laugh. Stiles looks his direction and Parrish gives him a thumbs up.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE!" Stiles yells, moving his booty in ways that should definitely be illegal.  
  
Parrish smiles and then feels someone grab his wrist, tugging him. When the deputy turns, he’s staring at no other than Lydia Martin. She gives him a flirtatious smile before tugging on his wrist again, which Parrish picks up as her wanting him to follow her, and so he does. And as the red head leads him outside to the balcony, his gaze is fixated on the way her skirt sways as she struts along.   
  
"Lydia, where are you—"  
  
"Shh," she whispers as she pulls him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
Parrish quirks an eyebrow at her and settles his hands around her waist, while staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. Ever since Lydia had turned eighteen, they decided to give their relationship a chance, even though Parrish was hesitant, worried whether he was the right choice for her or not, even though he knows he would never  _ever_  hurt her. Lydia knows that too, which is why she told him that she was  _one hundred and ten percent_  sure that she wanted to be with him.   
  
And here they were now.  
  
"The party wasn’t my idea," Lydia says with a roll of her eyes. "I already knew you didn’t like parties but you know Stiles. Once he has something on his mind, he’s going to do  _it_.”  
  
Parrish chuckles. “He’s stubborn. But I think Derek likes him like that.” The two of them glance back at the party where they see Derek and Stiles holding hands and laughing, probably at some joke Stiles told.  
  
"True," Lydia hums as she turns back to the deputy. "My idea was just to keep you for myself the whole day."   
  
Parrish grins, pulling her closer. “Oh really?”  
  
"Yes,  _really_ ,” Lydia purrs, their lips close to touching.   
  
"Well, technically it’s still my birthday, so you can still keep me for yourself," Parrish says, his voice low and husky.  
  
Lydia smiles brightly, her eyes twinkling. “Good thing you said that,” she replies. “Because I bought some  _Guia La Bruna_ lingerie and I can’t wait to wear it.”  
  
Parrish finds himself blushing at her response. He sometimes tends to forget that Lydia is only eighteen, because she has enough boldness for the both of them.  
  
"Oh and one more thing," Lydia continues.  
  
"What’s that?" Parrish asks.  
  
Lydia smirks and leans in, closing the distance between their lips with a soft, chaste kiss. Parrish kisses her back, tasting the sweetness of her lips as his hand moves up from her waist to cup her face. When Lydia pulls away, she smiles against his lips. “Happy birthday, Jordan,” she whispers to him.  
  
Parrish smiles back. “Thank you,” he breathes as he leans in again to kiss her once more under the brilliant moonlight.


End file.
